


Well Kid, You've Done It Now

by Tripping_Upon_the_Stars



Series: The Semester of Absolute Chaos feat. The Dysfunctional Kids [1]
Category: Kindergarten (Video Game 2017), Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019), Kindergarten 2 (Video Game 2019)
Genre: All of these kids are disasters, Alternate Universe - High School, Attempt at Humor, Bisexual Female Character, Bisexual Male Character, Comedy, Dark Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay Male Character, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Humor, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Incredibly Self-Indulgent, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Smoking, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Violence, chatfic, it looks like they hate each other but honestly, they lowkey support each other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-08-18 22:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20199280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tripping_Upon_the_Stars/pseuds/Tripping_Upon_the_Stars
Summary: |Updates every Tuesday|A high school au with the Kindergarten 1 and 2 kids! Hopefully no one dies or goes to jail,hopefully.





	1. The First Circle of Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buggs: Thot patrol, come in thot patrol, we have a runner
> 
> Ted: Thot patrol? 
> 
> Cindy: Are you calling me a thot??? 
> 
> Cindy: BuGgS?????
> 
> Kid: Lmao it's gonna happen
> 
> Buggs: Um, fuck yea I am can u not read
> 
> Cindy: You're a deadman, just you wait

_**Kid** has created a group chat!_

Ozzy: Oh no

Kid: we literally haven't even started wdyem

Ozzy: I literally might get an anxiety attack one day from this chat so you shut your mouth

Felix: Would you like to go out for a while?

Ted: Yeah! To a meadow or café!

Ozzy: No I was just exaggerating chill

Cindy: Ok but WhY is no one asking me how I AM tho like yea I get it Ozzy, you have anxiety and asthma and you're a mess but ehhhehh

Ozzy: I, well fuck you too Cindy

Felix: Watch yourself, Cindy.

Ted: Watch yourself, Cindy!

Cindy: ://// wow ok overprotective?

Penny: Well if it makes you feel better, how are you, Cindy? 

Cindy: Finally, I'm doing great! Beautiful as always!

Penny: That's good!

Buggs: Thot patrol, come in thot patrol, we have a runner

Ted: Thot patrol? 

Cindy: Are you calling me a thot??? 

Cindy: BuGgS?????

Kid: Lmao it's gonna happen

Buggs: Um, fuck yea I am can u not read

Cindy: You're a deadman, just you wait

_**Cindy** has left the chat!_

Felix: Huh, well Buggs, this is goodbye 

Ted: Cindy's going to kill Buggs???

Buggs: Aw shit

Kid: And I oop-

Buggs: OJ FUJCK SHEHS BREAKING SOWN THE DOOR

Buggs: GOTTA BBLAT 

_**Buggs** has left the chat!_

Penny: Oh no! I better find Cindy and stop her, goodbye! 

_**Penny** has left the chat!_

Ozzy: See! Chaos!!! Kid, this was a terrible idea!

Kid: I mean at least it wasn't you lol

Billy and Lily has entered the chat!

Billy: Lily and I just got back! What's this?

Ted: A group chat!

Kid: A chat

Ozzy: Hell

Lily: Oh

Lily: Huh, honestly what was I expecting 

Kid: Man, Monty's been lurking this entire time

_**Monty** has removed admin privileges from 10 people!_

_**Cindy** and **Penny** have entered the chat!_

Ozzy: What the fUck

Cindy: You little cRIPPLED SHIT GIVE ME BACK MY ADMIN RIGHTS 

Penny: Cindy, please calm down ^^;

Cindy: I nEed to dO THIS hE's taking my damn FREEDOM

Cindy: He's basically being Kim Jong-Un the sEcond

Kid: Lmao she's gonna tattle on u

Kid: Her dad's the owner of Roblox so b careful Monty

Monty: It's $100 

Cindy: The fUck???

Penny: aaaaa please don't swear in the chat!

Cindy: Who cares

Penny: I do!

Cindy: So do you use Paypal?

Monty: Yes, yes I do. Dm me 

Felix: As the peasants say, you're w h i p p e d

Kid: I thought I'd get smarter with mixing in the kids from the smart class but nope I'm just losing braincells at max speed

Lily: No offense, Kid but maybe you're just a lil out of your mind 

Billy: Wait WAIT w a i t

Billy: If y'all hadn't noticed, someone other than Monty is an admin

Felix: Oh, well now that you mention it, who IS the other admin?

Penny: It's Kid!

Kid: Fucking hELL Penny

Cindy: Bitch don't u say that

_**Kid** has changed **Cindy**'s name to **Useless Lesbian**_

Useless Lesbian: Wow I

Useless Lesbian: I hate you

Lily: Yes creative insult, Cindy, 10/10

Useless Lesbian: Go fuk urself Lily

Kid: I ain't wrong tho lmao

Useless Lesbian: >:(((

Monty: Y'all don't have to go through this if you just give me $100

Felix: I would, if it wasn't for what you did last week

Monty: :/

Kid: akjsndjidjejsijs

_**Kid** has changed **Felix**'s name to **Calm bi(tch)**_

Calm bi(tch): It's still bad

_ _**Kid** has changed **Ozzy**'s name to **David Beckham**_ _

_ _David Beckham: I don't get it..?_ _

_ _Penny: David Beckham has asthma!_ _

_ _David Beckham: That was a low blow, kid _ _

_ _ _**David Beckham** has left the chat!_ _ _

_ _Useless Lesbian: And I oop-_ _

_ _Kid: And I oop-_ _

_ _Billy: And I oop-_ _

_ _Calm bi(tch):*claps*_ _

_ _Calm bi(tch): Well you killed him_ _

_ _Lily: Kid, just spare him the facepalm _ _

_ _ _**Monty** has changed **Lily**'s name to **Tweedledee**_ _ _

_ _ _**Monty** has changed **Billy**'s name to **Tweedledum**_ _ _

_ _Tweedledee: Is this what being backstabbed feels like_ _

_ _Kid: I mean u should know_ _

_ _Tweedledum: Kid what are you implying _ _

_ _Kid: Nothing dear <3_ _

_ _Tweedledum: Tf did you just _ _

_ __**Monty** changed **Penny**'s name to **:)**_ _ _

__

_ _:): Oh, a smiley face! Thank you Monty :)_ _

__

_ __**Monty** has changed **Buggs**'s name to **Barry B. Benson!**_ _ _

_ __ _

_ _Kid: I dOn't get it?_ _

_ __ _

_ _Useless Lesbian: Man me neither, calling Buggs a bee_ _

_ __ _

_ _Useless Lesbian: Oh fucking hell that's the joke_ _

_ __ _

_ _Tweedledee: O h_ _

_ __ _

_ _Tweedledum: O H_ _

_ __ _

_ _Kid: Well_ _

_ __ _

_ _Kid: Congratulations Monty _ _

_ __ _

_ _Monty: Yes, thank you I finally get the recognition I deserve_ _

_ __ _

_ _**Kid** has changed **Monty**'s name to they see me rolling, they hatin****__

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _they see me rolling, they hatin: Is this_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _they see me rolling, they hatin: Did you just_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _they see me rolling, they hatin: I will end you_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _they see me rolling, they hatin: dO yOu HeAr Me kId I wIll EnD yOu_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Kid: Bruh I can't die lmao I'm a level 96 warrior _ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Calm bi(tch): If you used enough of your braincells then you should probably know that you're currently not in a video game_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Useless Lesbian: Get_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Useless Lesbian: N O O B E D_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Kid has left the chat!_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _they see me rolling, they hatin: Lmao_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _they see me rolling, they hatin: Fuckin idiot_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _**they see me rolling, they hatin** has changed **Kid**'s name to **my ass**_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _**my ass** has entered the chat!_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Useless Lesbian: Oh my fucking god I'm wheezing_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _my ass: what_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _my ass: ok first of all, rEal mature _ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _my ass: It would've been funny back in 2015_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Tweedledum: I tip my hat to you, Monty_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _my ass: The bitreyal I'm witnessing right now_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _they see me rolling, they hatin: Bitreyal_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Useless Lesbian: BiTrEyAl_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Tweedledee: Bitreyal _ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Tweedledum: Oml bitreyal_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Calm bi(tch): Bitreyal _ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Ted: I don't think it's "bitreyal"_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _:): Bitreyal?_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _**David Beckham** has entered the chat!_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _David Beckham: Lmao "Bitreyal"_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _**they see me rolling, they hatin** has changed **my ass**'s name to **bitreyal**_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _bitreyal: tHIS IS BULLYING _ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Tweedledum: It's ok_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Tweedledum: bitreyal_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _bitreyal: kamdneisjmaksowmdkapms_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _they see me rolling, they hatin: Anyways_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _**they see me rolling, they hatin** has changed **Ted**'s name to **it's a wonderful gay**_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _it's a wonderful gay: Is this the pinnacle of my life_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Calm bi(tch): I'm afraid so_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _David Beckham: Not really?_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _bitreyal: lmaooo_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _bitreyal: Sooo does anyone want to play some good ol Monstermon in the cafeteria? The others are probably just chilling there too_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Tweedledum: At 5 pm on a Monday?_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _bitryeal: If it involved Nugget then why should you even question it_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _they see me rolling, they hatin: Be prepared to get your ass kicked_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _it's a wonderful gay: Sure!_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Calm bi(tch): I'll win once again_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _Tweedledee: Lol sure but if I win tho then Imma be taking your "Dank Magician"_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _bitreyal: wait no_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _**Tweedledee** and **5 others** have left the chat!_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _bitreyal: godammit_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _

_ _**bitreyal** has left the chat!_ _

_ _ ** **** ** _ _


	2. The Beginning of World War 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is tHiS lAte???
> 
> This chapter involves a whole lotta threats, all in playfulness but definitely true. No one's going to die I promise lmao,
> 
> at least until next chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:
> 
> Kid - bitreyal  
Billy - Tweedledum  
Lily - Tweedledee  
Cindy - Useless Lesbian  
Buggs - Barry B. Benson  
Penny - :)  
Ted - It's a wonderful gay  
Felix - Calm bi(tch)  
Ozzy - David Beckham

3:27 AM

_**Barry B. Benson**, **Carla**, and **1 other** is online!_

Barry B. Benson: Hi if anyone wants to know, Cindy managed to bribe the crazy old janitor to

Barry B. Benson: bEaT mE uP

Barry B. Benson: So Cindy if you're reading this, you better stay in your room or I will yeet you to ChIna

Carla: why would she do that tho lMaO

Barry B. Benson: Um, I just delivered the truth like the true child of god that I am?

Carla: legit??? Honestly, you're more like the child of the devil and the grinch

Barry B. Benson: And you aren't??

Carla: Bruh I accepted it the moment I popped out of my mom's cold, empty womb

Carla: Plop, I then aspired to rule the world 

Barry B. Benson: Wtf

Jerome: Done lurking lmao, Buggs what is even ur nickname tho bro

Barry B. Benson: I

Barry B. Benson: Istg I will find out who did this to me and they will pay

Carla: In like, cash for ur broke ass?

Barry B. Benson: Shut up ur not funny

Jerome: ok but like y r u guys even awake

:) has entered the chat!

Jerome: OH MY GOD WHO IS THAT

Barry B. Benson: Bruh, Penny. do u know anyone else who smiles 24/7

Carla: Penny, st00ped 

Jerome: Is this "Attacking Jerome Day"

:): Good evening! Well, more of early morning but how is everyone?

Jerome: Offended 

Barry B. Benson: Satisfied 

Carla: Idk I just acknowledge that I'm alive

Carla: U?

:): Felix messaged me! He said

:):

"Good morning, Penny,

Please stop the three insomniacs in the chatroom before Ozzy wakes up and gets some sort of asthma attack from it. Thank you in advance."

Carla: And I

Carla: o o p -

Barry B. Benson: Ah yes, Mr. Moneybags thinks he can have his way just because he's rich 

Jerome: I mean he technically does so what's ur point 

Barry B. Benson: Idk, just being salty 

:): Please go back to sleep everyone or at least exit the groupchat! 

Jerome:

Jerome: What's the consequence if we don't?

:): I cannot say :)

Carla: Well I value my life, adios losers

_**Carla** has left the chat!_

Jerome: Yyyea u know I love my dad n all but haha can't leave too soon

_**Jerome** has left the chat!_

Barry B. Benson: 

:): Buggs?

_**Barry B. Benson** has left the chat!_

_**:)** has left the chat!_

7:31 AM

_**Nugget**, **bitreyal**, and **5 others** have entered the chat!_

bitreyal : Hellu

Tweedledum: O damn no

bitreyal:

bitreyal: what

Tweedledum: hsndjejxnsnd it's 7am shut up

bitreyal: Valid, have a nice day, eat properly woooo

Useless Lesbian: lmao Buggs tho

Barry B. Benson: Where r u hoe I'm gonna fite u

Useless Lesbian: I'm a bad bitch u can't kill mE

Carla: fight fight fight fight

bitreyal: It's too early for discourse pls don't 

Carla: Wdym too early, it's 7 fooken am there should've been an apocalypse at 4

Nugget: Nugget agrees! Nugget is currently trying to begin the end of the world! 

Nugget: Nugget likes c h a o s

Carla: See Kid? Even the nugget weirdo gets it

Tweedledum: My sister's crush is a chaotic neutral: season 1

Useless Lesbian: Man Lily has weird tastes

Nugget: NugGeT dIsAgR

Barry B. Benson: He just died mid-sentence

Barry B. Benson: Good, it was getting a little chummy around here 

bitreyal: Wrong reference

Tweedledum: That doesn't even make sense

bitreyal: :0 soulmate?

Useless Lesbian: lMao

Tweedledum: ksjsjsnnsnsnsj 

Nugget: Nugget has discovered quite a sight!

Barry B. Benson: O shit he did

Useless Lesbian: oOo sounds jjjjuicy, spill the tea 

bitreyal: ??? interested 

Barry B. Benson: so bAsically Ozzy is choking on something and d twins r

Barry B. Benson: I guess helping him in terms of Felix going like "Wait are you choking?" And Ted screaming "where's his inhaler" 

Nugget: Rather entertaining!

Carla: lmao r they that dysfunctional 

Tweedledum: I really thought they’d

Tweedledum: u know wot I should probably stop questioning 

bitreyal: pdjdnrjei yEah maybe u should 

Useless Lesbian: I'm whEezing 

Barry B. Benson: O wait nvm Ozzy's ok now, gotta blast before they see us tho

Nugget: Agreed!

_**It's a wonderful gay**, **Calm bi(tch)**, and **1 other** have entered the chat!_

David Beckham: WHO DID IT

David Beckham: WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU BETTER FESS UP RN 

Calm bi(tch): If no one confesses then there will be extreme consequences when we find out who the idIot is

It's a wonderful gay: Yes! We've hired a private investigator who is now checking the security cameras' footage!

Carla: aren't y'all reacting a little too seriously 

David Beckham: wDyM, I almost dIed

Nugget:

Nugget: Buggs did it!

David Beckham: BUGGS 

Barry B. Benson: Wait what no no it wasn't me

_**Nugget** has left the chat!_

Barry B. Benson: NUGGET U MOTHERFUCKER 

David Beckham: THAT'S IT BITCH, LET'S SEE HOW MUCH YOU'D LIKE CHOKING

_**David Beckham** has left the chat!_

Useless Lesbian: Haha rest in piss Buggs 

Carla: lMAO u know what Imma film that, see y'all later 

_ _**Carla** has left the chat!_ _

Barry B. Benson: W H Y 

Tweedledum: Wot even hAppened 

It's a wonderful gay: Someone switched out Ozzy's toothpaste with vanilla icing 

Calm bi(tch): He must've noticed too late and in a very Ozzy-like fashion, got an asthma attack 

bitreyal: woah 

bitreyal: damn I guess 

Tweedledum: This makes me wonder if Ozzy even gOt to brush his teeth properly after that 

bitreyal: lmao I guess you can say Ozzy developed a sweet tooth 

Tweedledum: I geT iT bUt I aLso DoN't??? 

Barry B. Benson: AAAAaAaAaAaAaAa 

_ _**Barry B. Benson** has left the chat!_ _

Useless Lesbian: o man I can't breathe, I went over to Buggs's dorm to watch it all happen but like Stevie n chill hall monitor r currently keeping Ozzy out 

Useless Lesbian: damn he's rEally mad lMao 

bitreyal: oml I should join in 

_ _**Stevie** has entered the chat!_ _

Stevie: EVERYONE PLEASE STOP COMING TO BUGGS'S DORM AND JUST 

Stevie: GO TO CLASS 

Useless Lesbian: No :) 

Stevie: P l e a s e, for once in your lives 

Tweedledum: U know what Stevie, maybe we should 

Tweedledum: Kid, if you would do the honors 

_ _**bitreyal** has muted the chat for two hours!_ _

_9:02 am_

_ _**they see me rolling, they hatin**, **Jerome** and **1 other** have entered the chat!_ _

they see me rolling, they hatin: Smh 

they see me rolling, they hatin: Y'all rEally can't save the chaos till after school, can you? 

Jerome: I'm honestly surprised that you didn't state the f l a w s in the whole "Giving Ozzy an asthma attack" plan 

bitreyal: lmao Buggs legit just ran in and hid behind Ms. Applegate 

they see me rolling, they hatin: Wait he can run? 

bitreyal: MoNtY oH mY gOd 

Jerome: OmL, well now my life's complete, thank you 

they see me rolling, they hatin: Ok now where's my pay 

Jerome: Wait I'm supposed to pay you for completing my life? 

Jerome: Well, it makes sense 

bitreyal: I'm just questioning how fast you processed that 

they see me rolling, they hatin: Actually, I have a better idea 

_ _**they see me rolling, they hatin** has changed **Jerome**'s nickname to **The (Dad) Joke**!_ _

The (Dad) Joke: I can't even be sad oR mAd at this, I really can't 

The (Dad) Joke: But now I feel obligated to make dad jokes 

The (Dad) Joke: I feel the energy running through my vEins 

they see me rolling, they hatin: wait what 

they see me rolling, they hatin: Jerome no, don't, that was not the purpose of this 

bitreyal: Congratulations Monty u just became dumber than me 

The (Dad) Joke: lMaO 

The (Dad) Joke: No offense bro but yOu can't spell "betrayal" right 

bitrayal: First of all that spelling is complete bs, who spells like that, spelling words like how you pronounce them are easier sndnndd mAKE ME PRESIDENT AND I WILL MAKE THIS A LAW 

they see me rolling, they hatin: That's a basic word even eight year olds can spell, you're 15 and in high school, Kid 

bitreyal: 

bitreyal: Touché 

_ _**Tweedledee** and **Nugget** have entered the chat!_ _

Tweedledee: Tf is wrong with u guys 

Nugget: Does the pretty Lily not like the shenanigans performed by our friends? 

Tweedledee: 

Tweedledee: I mean it dePends 

they see me rolling, they hatin: Looking at Nugget's nickname here, I now have an idea 

bitreyal: What 

Tweedledee: oh no, Monty has an idea 

Nugget: what? 

_ _**they see me rolling, they hatin** has changed **Nugget**'s name to **Hamburger**_ _

Hamburger: Oh, does the smart ginger kid Monty wish to die? 

they see me rolling, they hatin: t r y m e , p l e b . 

Hamburger: You will perish. 

_ _**they see me rolling, they hatin** and **Hamburger** have left the chat!_ _

The (Dad) Joke: Monty just left the classroom o damn, bet he's gonna do some redstone engineering again 

The (Dad) Joke: bUt I feel like Monty's gonna win the fight, I mean against Nugget? Not to insult him but it's M o n t y 

Tweedledee: Haha what. Excuse me? Bitch the only thing yOU'RE feeling is your boner for your CRUSH 

The (Dad) Joke: Lily are you trying to initiate a fight? With me?? 

Tweedledee: Denny's parking lot, after school 

_ _**Tweedledee** and **The (Dad) Joke** have left the chat!_ _

bitreyal: lmao I just 

_ _**Carla** has entered the chat!_ _

Carla: I heard two fights r about to happen after school, Denny's  
parking lot? 

bitreyal: Apparently yes 

_ _**Tweedledum**, **Barry B. Benson**, and **5 others** have entered the chat!_ _

Barry B. Benson: cOunT mE iN, fIgHt ME CiNdy 

:): Please refrain from fighting her! 

Useless Lesbian: Oml I 

Useless Lesbian: I just had a moment 

Useless Lesbian: bUt fUck nah Buggs, maybe u should try dueling Ozzy n the rich kids 

:): I'll just be watching with Cindy! And not to be best friend biased but I think Ted would win! 

Barry B. Benson: Your just going to watch?? 

Carla: lmao *you're 

Barry B. Benson: Stfu Carla nobody likes you 

Carla: Maybe but I'm definitely more useful 

Barry B. Benson: jansjsjsjxj bIte me 

Useless Lesbian: aNYWAYS. Penny needs a break so yeees 

bitreyal: Wait, there are lurkers among us 

_ _**David Beckham**, **Calm bi(tch)**, and **1 other** have left the chat!_ _

bitreyal: Smart thinkers, they got whatever info they needed 

Barry B. Benson: whAt 

:): As the responsible one, I'll be bringing anyone who gets severely injured to the hospital when needed! 

Barry B. Benson: nsnsjs I'm prEpArIng because I don't want to die yet 

_ _**Barry B. Benson** has left the chat!_ _

Tweedledum: I'm officially taking a break on being one of the responsible ones, anyone and everyone are free to perish because y'all ain't under my supervision anymore 

bitreyal: Oml BILLY 

Useless Lesbian: lMao you sister snapped 

:): :0 

Tweedledum: I feel more free, is this what peace feels like? 

Carla: Actually let me just sAy that since the gringo isn't going to help me manage the bets, I'm doing it on my own so if anyone wants to place bets on anyone, I'm the person 

Tweedledum: Thanks Carla! 

_ _**Tweedledum** has left the chat!_ _

bitreyal: So I've never seen Billy pack his stuff so fast 

:): He must be excited! 

Useless Lesbian: Lmao I bet you two are going together tho 

bitreyal: Shut up u're invalid to say that 

Useless Lesbian: Haha Ikr help 

Carla: So liek is anyone gonna go offline now 

bitreyal: Wait 

bitreyal: I just realized that u don't have a nickname 

Carla: Kid don't, if you change my name to aNything that isn't good then you'll regret it 

Useless Lesbian: lmao do it 

Carla: Hoe what 

_:): Please don't! _

__

Carla: So never mind 

__

_ _**bitreyal** has changed **Carla**'s name to **The Real Slim Shady**!_ _

__

The Real Slim Shady: Well then 

__

The Real Slim Shady: WeLl ThEn 

__

bitreyal: pls don't hurt me 

__

Useless Lesbian: Rest in peanuts, it was what you deserved 

__

:): Carla please refrain from injuring Kid! 

__

The Real Slim Shady: Bbbbruh I don't even get the joke 

__

bitreyal: Honestly me neither but I just had a really weird impulse, trUst me 

__

The Real Slim Shady: See you at Denny's, bitch 

__

_ _**The Real Slim Shady** has left the chat!_ _

__

bitreyal: Pls tell me you two believe me 

__

:): 

__

:): We'll see you at Denny's! I'll pay this time! 

__

Useless Lesbian: Or uh, me, because I have mOney lmao at least some of us aren't broke 

__

:): Ted and Felix? 

__

Useless Lesbian: Shhhshshshh. No. Anyways Imma get ready now lol 

__

bitreyal: Damn, welp, school is almost over so guess Imma pack up 

__

_ _**bitreyal**, **Useless Lesbian** and **1 other** have left the chat!_ _

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:
> 
> Kid - bitreyal  
Billy - Tweedledum  
Lily - Tweedledee  
Nugget - Hamburger  
Cindy - Useless Lesbian  
Buggs - Barry B. Benson  
Jerome - The (Dad) Joke  
Penny - :)  
Carla - The Real Slim Shady  
Ted - It's a wonderful gay  
Felix - Calm bi(tch)  
Ozzy - David Beckham


	3. Wait What Do You Mean They're High Schoolers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This war's gonna be in the history books, it will be remembered by every unlucky bystander, Denny's employee, and the Kindersquad themselves, plus an extra someone.
> 
> aNDNSNSNNS my updates are pretty late, now that I realize, oof.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat names:
> 
> Kid - bitreyal  
Billy - Tweedledum  
Lily - Tweedledee  
Cindy - Useless Lesbian  
Buggs - Barry B. Benson  
Penny - :)  
Ted - It's a wonderful gay  
Felix - Calm bi(tch)  
Ozzy - David Beckham  
Carla - The Real Slim Shady

Pain is in the air and not a single type of earmuff would silence the screams and cries of agony. As the violence continued on, Kid ran around, swinging his wooden baseball bat as he thought, or well screeched along with the multitude of battle cries and sobs of his classmates.

"Oh no oh no wHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THiS," Kid shrieked. Huh, and it just so happened to be time for a voice crack.

"STuPID PUBERTy,"

And as he ran past Felix, accidentally knocking him out in the process, Kid began rethinking all his life decisions that led him up to the beginning of the end.

Fuckin' Monty and Nugget and their weird cravings for being right.

**FLASHBACK**

All of the students stood at the parking lot, eyes shifting between one another, hands fidgeting with objects, weird ticks, the atmosphere was obviously tense. Everyone was not necessarily nervous, but more on concerned about actually hurting one another. Which is first of all soft but that doesn't mean that they'll be lessening the blow.

These kids amiright.

Now they weren't just prepared for a fight. They were prepared for a goddamn war. 

Here's one, Buggs. In his hand was a cricket bat that he borrowed from Jerome and never gave back.

"Buggs, you better give that bat back to me after this or this whole fight thing won't be over,"

"Shut up Jerome, save it for later,"

"Bro you don't even play sports-"

"JeROME,"

A football helmet was strapped to his head along with knee and elbow pads. He was wearing a bulletproof vest - actually everyone is wearing a bulletproof vest in case one of them decided to bring a gun. And knowing each other extremely well, at least two of them did. Buggs wore an intimidating expression on his face, one that everyone was familiar with at this point. Furrowed eyebrows and a scowl on his face can obviously spell out "Fuck with me, I fuck with you. And trust me both of us won't want that."

Then there was Jerome. His hands were in black fingerless gloves, unconsciously clutched into fists like it was a nervous tick, he had a mouthguard and for most obvious reasons, a shin guard. His eyes though, were narrowed, gaze boring into Lily's as he internally pumped himself up as a way to keep up the adrenaline coursing through his veins and a last resort to not get the fuck out. 

'For Monty,' he thought, 'Hell yeah! This is for my crush!'

Lily on the other hand, appeared calm and collected. Her hair was tied back into a neat ponytail and she was dressed in a taekwondo uniform, a black belt tied firmly around her waist. Despite her quiet figure though, her eyes were sharp and analyzing, of not just Jerome but everyone and everything. Yet Lily would be lying if she doesn't feel her pacifistic self trying to break out. If it did, all of her friends would be telling her

"Lily oh Lily, you really are Billy's twin,"

which that in itself is almost an insult. 

The Huxley twins can never be worse for wear, not even if it was the end of the world. But today must've been an exception. Their outfits for some reason seemed less formal and "Gucci Gucci Versace bling bling you're poor" but more simple. Ted wore a blue, intricately designed sweatshirt, the hood pulled up and framing his blond hair meanwhile Felix wore a simple red Supreme hoodie, both wearing a pair of jeans. 

"I don't want to have any of my clothes soiled with blood," Ted stated.

The two twins held a mini gun in their hands, their gaze focused on Ozzy. 

The aforementioned redhead had an obvious, furious look on his face. He almost looked ready to choke someone, specifically the prankster who decided to ruin his day. Well he would, if it wasn't for Felix and Ted hooking their arms around his, keeping him from actually killing someone. Sometimes his friends forget how well-off he actually is, so it almost surprised everyone when he came with brass knuckles around his fingers.

"When I find out who replaced the damn toothpaste I swear-"

"Ozzy let's calm down.. let's save it for the duel," Felix smiled, Ozzy could only reply with a nod and a huff.

But the real battle is against these two people.

Nugget and Monty. 

Nugget wore a maroon colored robe that reached the floor, it bellowed in the wind as he grinned. The hood was pulled over his head, casting a shadow on his face which made him look more ominous and frankly, cultish. His eyes shone with determination and confidence, it was taunting Monty with the red faintly glinting in the irises. Nugget didn't seem to bring any weapons though, not even Nuggets and much less any mercy.

"Nugget will show this sad ginger true power! Nugget will come out victorious!"

Monty on the other hand, seemed less like a cult leader and more of... himself except cooler. Lord or devil knows where he got the tech and materials to upgrade his wheelchair. It looked sturdier and more high quality actually, with a bright green glow emitting through the lines decorating it. In front of him displayed was a holographic control panel with different buttons and switches. On the back was a pair of rocket boosters attacked above the wheels. Monty looked like a damn genius. An engineer. No, a redstone engineer. The highest level of the elites. The smug grin on his face simply told all.

"Your weirdness won't faze me, Nugget. Today the winner will be me,"

Carla and Cindy were perched on top one of the parked cars, phones out and ready to film along with smirks on their faces. Kid and Billy sat on the asphalt with their backs resting on the drive-thru wall behind them, obvious interest and concern written on their faces. Penny smiled as she observed, crystal blue eyes glancing about everyone with her phone in hand, a local hospital's number already dialed just in case. 

They were all prepared as always, med kits and food packed into their bags whenever things like this happened or just on a Monday morning. Waiting for the moment one of them ends up bleeding on the floor or a scrape on the knee, or the usual case of the hungry stampede known as their friends. 

All situations were terrible despite how prepared they were.

Billy, who acted as the moderator, finally stood up and raised his hand.

"Is everyone ready?"

His classmates replied in a chorus of different answers, then Billy shouted out,

"Then go fight! Good luck and y'all bETTER NOT DIE," 

And bullets immediately went flying along with the battle cries and charges of his friends. 

Nugget's grin grew wider as his cloak suddenly flew open with Monstermon cards flying out and forming a circle on the ground. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers.

"Monty will know true fear! Nugget will annihilate Monty!" 

Lightning crashed down in different areas of the parking lot, a lot of them barely missing Monty by an inch each time it struck. Monty just snorted as he kept moving out of the way. 

Monty turned to his holographic control panel and began flicking on multiple switches. Laser canons and rocket motors sprouted out from his wheelchair like spider legs, a large, glowing, green ball in each projector. His hand hovered over a button, pausing to smirk at Nugget.

"Tch, maybe try reconfiguring your lightning's trajectory then maybe I'd take your threat seriously," Monty's hand slammed down onto the button. 

Jerome and Lily went on a completely no-weapons-but-yourself kind of fight. Jerome regretted it slightly, well, that's what he just kept saying in his head as Lily kept kicking him in the goddamn face. Lily just seemed to be having a good time like she was partying in 1983 or something.

"Maybe you should have considered the fact that I'm a blackbelt," Lily said as she knocked over Jerome, making him fall.

"The fact that you kicked my face in and that you didn't even tell any of us that you did this kind of thing are already two betrayals," Jerome coughed. Lily crossed her arms with a victorious smile on her face, looming over the other menacingly. "I told everyone when I started, which was when we were seven if you paid attention," 

Jerome smirked, "Get Uno reverse card-ed, ya weed ex dee laughing emoji,"

"What the fuc-"

And in a flash, Lily fell to the ground with the swift kick delivered to the back of her knees, landing with an "oof", before glancing up at Jerome who stared back at her with the signature smugness and coolness he was known for. He wasted no time in picking her up and lifting her above his head like weights.

"Wwwwow my arms tho,"

"Put me down!"

"Lol sure with pleasure," and Lily was put down, if landing on the other side of the parking lot counted. Jerome began counting his prayers as he saw Lily get up and begin running towards him, to which he responded with a cocky laugh.

"JEROME YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THAT!" Lily yelled. 

On the other side of the battlefield though, Ozzy was chasing Buggs who was running at light speed. Yes the fear in his eyes are 100% organic with no synthetic fibers or artificial materials used. It's extremely healthy, people I know use this stuff all the time. Only $1 so get yours now before Buggs dies. 

Ozzy leaped at Buggs, finally catching Buggs and pining him down on the ground by his neck. The two were breathing heavily at this point and Buggs looked ready to scream, which really wouldn't be a good move when he's about to be choked.

Buggs felt the pressure on his neck just as the air slowly left his lungs. He tried pushing the other off, rolling, yeah apparently nothing worked and in a last ditch attempt to save himself, he wheezed "Stop what the f-fuck it really wasn't - wasn't m-me..."

The redhead glared at him, not quite convinced, "Oh you're right, sorry my bad, my toothpaste just decided to replace itself with a fucking diabetes paste!"

"It... it was-"

Felix suddenly cried out "It was Carla! The investigators messaged me and saw Carla change it!"

The aforementioned girl looked at Felix from her place on top the car. "Hey! Look I just did it because someone told me to do it, chill,"

"Then who told you to do it???" Ozzy said. 

"... Well it was kinda more of a bet? Yyyeah I lost my bet with Jerome and stuff so I did my end of the thing... which was to replace your toothpaste,". With that answer, Ozzy immediately changed targets and came sprinting at Carla, who jumped off the car and ran the opposite direction while laughing.

"Not to be an ass but it was pretty funny!" she chuckled and to which Ozzy responded by running faster.

Monty's canons charged up and shot at Nugget in clean, green lines. The other simply snapped his fingers again and some sort of shield began blocking all of Monty's attacks. "Monty's lasers are nothing but toy airplanes to Nugget! This is not kindergarten anymore, Monty,"

Monty bitterly smiled and replied "I think you out of all people should know victory is not always within the weapons but more on the strategy," to which the other could only respond with a smile. 

Somewhere, Buggs was manhandling Felix before stumbling to the ground by Ted shooting his bulletproof vest. Ozzy managed to knock Carla out and is now looking at the sky in satisfaction. Jerome and Lily trying to pick the other up with the intention of yeeting them out of the stratosphere. 

From the safe zone though... well it wasn't any different when they can see World War 3 itself and the screams of their classmates right there. Billy and Kid were sat next to each other, sharing a plate with a load of wavy-cut fries, Cindy occasionally taking some.

"This could've been sorted out with a couple of matches of Monstermon but nope, they really want to be extra," Billy sighed, resting his head on Kid's. Cindy snorted as she took another fry, glancing down at Penny, who was asleep on her lap, before refocusing on the event in front of her.

Kid smiled, "This is what we all need though, you've got to admit. Ever since high school started, stuff got a lot more busy,"

"Whatever, since when did you get sappy?" Billy asked, looking up at Kid. 

"Hmm... ever since I met you," 

The two looked at each other before bursting out in laughter.

Cindy smiled at the sight, taking a picture with Carla's phone before calling out, "Okay okay that's enough soft stuff, we gotta make sure no one dies, at least anyone important,"

They both tried stifling their laughs, and soon were back to watching the fight.

At least until Jerome accidentally smacked Kid upside the head. Billy then shoved a bat into Kid's hands as he ran after Jerome. The commotion woke Penny up therefor upsetting Penny therefor the three joining the brawl with their friends.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Kid was sobbing at this point. With lasers and lightning flashing everywhere and the distressed noises ringing in his ears, he was ready to go blind and deaf at the same time. 

Yet somewhere, more people were watching, from the drive-thru window specifically.

"You know these kids?" an employee asked, raising a brow as they turned to face a woman. A woman with wild grey hair that stuck out in different places and shining black eyes filled with interesting stories waiting to be told, she wore the standard Denny's uniform with a purple robe. 

"Hehe, yep. A bunch of crazy kids," she smiled, "But a bunch of good kids either way,"

Another employee sighed, "Jeez... maybe we should call the police? The manager isn't going to like this,"

"Nothing really stops those kids, that's all I can say," Agnes said.

7:21 pm

_ **These Kids Need Help** _

_**Everyone** have entered the chat!_

Barry B. Benson: Y'all r assholes 

David Beckham: Lmao sorry Ig

The Real Slim Shady: ??? No sorry to the one you almost killed???

David Beckham: I should be getting an apology from u if anything thOugh???

It's a wonderful gay: But all discourse was resolved, right?

Tweedledum: Well?

Tweedledee: Definitely, I finally managed to actually kick Jerome into a streetlight 

The (Dad) Joke: Yeeting you is my greatest accomplishment 

Tweedledee: So friends again?

The (Dad) Joke: lmao ofc, I literally just threw a blackbelter across a parking lot

Hamburger: Nugget will pretend that he didn't read that

they see me rolling, they hatin: lmao

they see me rolling, they hatin: yeah you're going to have to do that a lot

bitreyal: Wait wait y'all aren't at each other's throats now?

Hamburger: Yes, Nugget and Monty are no longer at war

Tweedledee: Aaajajs I'm glAd because I saw from the corner of my eye you almost getting blasted

Hamburger: The pretty Lily worries about Nugget?

Tweedledee: A lot, u're my chaotic boyfriend but that's wot I lob abt u <3

Useless Lesbian: wOo you're being s0ft???

Tweedledee: shshshshshsh stop acting like you weren't about to scream when Penny was sleeping on your lAp hOe

:): Oh right! Sorry for falling asleep, I must've gotten tired

Useless Lesbian: Jansnnsnsns it's ok wdyem u deserve to rest, in fact, do u want to sleep rn? We can

Useless Lesbian: Share a bed???

Tweedledee: Oml

Tweedledum: sNjsnsnz

bitreyal: CINDY MADE HER MOVE

Barry B. Benson:*plays Careless Whisper on a otomatome*

The Real Slim Shady: ;) wink wonk haha have fun, Cindy

The (Dad) Joke: lmao she wants to put ur Minecraft beds together 

Hamburger: :::0

Calm bi(tch): hmm

It's a wonderful gay: Well.. I do wonder now

David Beckham: Well then good luck with controlling ur gay

Useless Lesbian: Y'all better stfu

:): Of course! I think it'll be fun like having a sleepover with friends!

Useless Lesbian: Oop sUre! Oke I'll fix my bed now hashsha

:): Okay!

_**Useless Lesbian** and **:)** have left the chat!_

Tweedledum: O would you look at that, it's pretty late

Tweedledum: Everyone gO tO sLeEp

Tweedledee: I'm the older sibling, u can't boss me around ahhahajaj

Tweedledum: Pish posh, watch me

Tweedledee: What

_**Tweedledee** has left the chat!_

Tweedledum: Sleep

It's a wonderful gay: Of course! Felix? Ozzy?

David Beckham: Nnnnnightily

_**David Beckham** has left the chat!_

Calm bi(tch): Donnn't tell me what to do, Teddy

_**Calm bi(tch)** has left the chat!_

_**It's a wonderful gay** has left the chat!_

The Real Slim Shady: Lmao night

The Real Slim Shady: Unless anyone decides to be awake at 2 am

The Real Slim Shady: Which I will be

The (Dad) Joke: Lmao good luck facing Felix n Ted or smth

The Real Slim Shady: Pfffhfh

Barry B. Benson: Or Penny Ig but I want to live

Hamburger: Nugget will see his friends tomorrow! Goodnight

bitreyal: Nite Nugget

The Real Slim Shady: lol bye weirdo

Barry B. Benson: Lol sure

The (Dad) Joke: 👌

they see me rolling, they hatin: ye sure goodnight lmao 

_**Hamburger** has left the chat!_

bitreyal: Ok so let's all sleeP, no excuses, I'm muting the chat

Barry B. Benson: DICK

_**bitreyal** has muted the chat for 11 hours!_


	4. <><><><><><>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well dAmn

Lmao so basically I wasn't able to finish the chapter today since I was prEtty busy and I still have to kinda edit it, but don't worry! I'll be posting the chapter tomorrow so yEep.

Here's some little snippets of it just to cOmpensate for this situation:

Useless Lesbian: My life is an absolute disaster, and not the hot disaster like I am, I mean like an actual kick-to-the-dick disaster 

Calm bi(tch): Cindy, you're overreacting 

Useless Lesbian: bItch I dOn't overreact because I'm lEgit 24/7 >:(((

David Beckham: U sure?

Useless Lesbian: AAAAAAAAAAA  
———————————————————————————————————————————————  
Useless Lesbian: hELL YEAH I'M NOT A PUSSY BITCH

bitreyal: Ah yes, Cindy in her truest form

Useless Lesbian: TED GIVE ME A RIDE BEC IMMA B BUYING SOME FLOWERS

It's a wonderful gay: O sure! I'll call the limo and it'll be here in a couple of minutes!  
———————————————————————————————————————————————

YeP very sorry for the inconvenience! Again, the chapter will be posted tomorrow. WoOo bYee


	5. Flowers for Penny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sO guess what this means lmao

1:04 pm 

_**bitreyal**, **Tweedledee**, and **7** have entered the chat!_

bitreyal: Oml Cindy r u ok

Useless Lesbian: aAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Tweedledum: ??? Words pls

Tweedledee: Ok so you've been friendzoned earlier at the beginning of classes

Barry B. Benson: Just count yesterday too lmao

Barry B. Benson: And this break time

Barry B. Benson: Okay so maybe ever since the beginning of time, probs before y'all were even born

David Beckham: lmao the ultimate soul bond

Hamburger: D Pretty Lily is trying to speak, heathens 

Tweedledee: Thanks Nugget <3

Hamburger: Nugget is welcome! <333

Tweedledum: Soft

Useless Lesbian: :'

Tweedledee: OkaY as I was trying to say, it's just a friendzone

Tweedledee: An unintentional friendzone 

Tweedledee: I think?

Useless Lesbian: My life is an absolute disaster, and not the hot disaster like me, I mean like an actual happiness-destroying disaster 

Calm bi(tch): Cindy, you're overreacting 

Useless Lesbian: bItch I dOn't overreact because I'm lEgit 24/7 >:(((

David Beckham: U sure?

Useless Lesbian: AAAAAAAAAAA 

bitreyal: Oml Cindy pls calm down 

Useless Lesbian: Kid Istg dOn't

Tweedledee: Cindy just

Tweedledee: gO drink some water first like pls

Tweedledum: :/

It's a wonderful gay: Yeah Cindy! I agree, it might help you regather your thoughts

Useless Lesbian: What are they going to do? Walk around my fucking mind while pointing at my thoughts and saying "Oh shit look at that, fucking mess," sO I want focken chardonnay and wIne bec I'm classy, sassy, and assy

Tweedledee: OkAy but Nugget's gonna b watching u to make sure u don't get shit-faced 

Hamburger: Yes! As the Pretty Lily asked

Useless Lesbian: Actually I'm thIrsty 

Useless Lesbian: I'm craving some water, just... the cool, refreshing sensation of it sliding down my throat and quenching my t h i r s t 

David Beckham: Ew yes we get it, you're a hoe now pls leave

Useless Lesbian: Lmao u salty, Imma go wash away that salt with wAter

_**Useless Lesbian** has left the chat!_

David Beckham: Damn the friendzones r getting to her

bitreyal: No shit my dorm is next to hers and I can hear sObs and water sounds

David Beckham: Don't try fighting me for the "most sarcastic" spot 

bitreyal: So apparently I'm banned from trying aNything now

Barry B. Benson: Lmao "water sounds" like wshhhhhh glug glug blblblblblb

Tweedledum: Wrong time tho Buggs lmao

Barry B. Benson: Ikr but can someone talk some sense into her tho like damn

bitreyal: YeAh it's getting pretty sad

It's a wonderful gay: Well... Penny can be rather dense which isn't her fault really 

Calm bi(tch): As her... "#1 bestie" maybe I should confront her? Coooomfurt? 

Calm bi(tch): Is it cumfert

bitreyal: oMfl f i n a l l y something to top the "worst typos" list

It's a wonderful gay: It's ok Felix! It's "comfort"

David Beckham: "Comfort" but ye almost der, u did great Fe so *claps*

Tweedledum: Lmao chill

bitreyal: Well shit thanks guys, I'm so lucky to have best friends like you

Tweedledee: lMao but anyways I agree, Felix should talk to Cindy a bit, give her some motivation to finally confess

_**Useless Lesbian** has entered the chat!_

Useless Lesbian: Hfngn y'all Imma b rlly honest rn so if y'all start joking n shit I'm going to punt every single one of u out the damn wIndow

bitreyal: lmao sure go ahead pls don't kill me

Useless Lesbian: Honestly tho

Useless Lesbian: I'm rlly scared of confessing

Useless Lesbian: Penny is such an angel.. a legit angel no matter what she was. She's so caring, so sweet, so genuine, and in my eyes she's so perfect. Perfect with all her flaws.

Ever since Kindergarten, I was so fucking jealous of her because I knew deep down how much of an angel she was and I got mAd at her for it which I regrEt. And I guess all that hate and anger were just replaced with.. adoration bec I'm jus so foken whIpped n shit

Useless Lesbian: Y'all I don't deserve her I can't have her. I'm also just scAred of her rejecting me too, which I can understand but o o f

Useless Lesbian: While she's perfect, I'm the mistakes that'd ruin her. Daz it thnx for coming to my TedTalk, all disagreements can b shoved up ur ass lmao jk 

Calm bi(tch): No, Cindy, I don't think you're right

Useless Lesbian: Hoe r u saying I'm wrong

Calm bi(tch): Do you want to be right? Not to be harsh but you're not a kindergartner anymore, Cindy, so go through your feelings with a level-head and not blow up in self-doubt. I'm not claiming it's easy but blowing up is unhealthy and is just going to make it worse. While yes, you aren't sure of Penny's answer, are you just going to let that blank space be the only thing on your mind?

Calm down and stop thinking just because Penny is the angel means you're the devil that'll corrupt her. 

Feelings are feelings so trust me, just let them pass or let them stay, you can't control them and just go with what you think or what you feel is right.

1:10 pm

Calm bi(tch): Now I'm rather insulted 

Barry B. Benson: Nice, stay that way for a bit

bitreyal: Holy shit Cindy u're wailing

David Beckham: Duh, we can hear that, Kid

Useless Lesbian: Felix fucking Huxley omfl u have fEelings and emOtions aAaAaAq

Useless Lesbian: Thank you, u rlly r my bestie snif

Tweedledee: Well would you look at that! Felix isn't actually a robot!

bitreyal: I'm sh00k 

It's a wonderful gay: You did amazing, Felix!

David Beckham:*claps* n i c e

Useless Lesbian: ThAnk y'All

Tweedledee: FfffuCk yeah Cindy! Now go confess to her, gOrl

Useless Lesbian: hELL YEAH I'M NOT A PUSSY BITCH

bitreyal: Ah yes, Cindy in her truest form

Useless Lesbian: TED GIVE ME A RIDE BEC IMMA B BUYING SOME FLOWERS

It's a wonderful gay: O sure! I'll call the limo and it'll be here in a couple of minutes!

Useless Lesbian: NICE IMMA JUST GET READY

It's a wonderful gay: Me too!

_**Useless Lesbian** and **It's a wonderful gay** have left the chat!_

bitreyal: And there goes the least straight people we know

Barry B. Benson: It's like u forgot Jerome existed lmao

Tweedledee: It's almost settled now just Penny

_**:)** has entered the chat!_

:): Where's Cindy going?

Tweedledum: SsssssOmewhere

:): Billy? What do you mean?

bitreyal: Not thAt important

Tweedledee: lMao yeah aren't u helping Jerome with a project rn?

:): Oh! Yes I am! Do you need me right now? 

Tweedledee: nOpe but Cindy does

:): Did something happen? Is she okay? Please don't tell me she's hurt

Barry B. Benson: Oml no, she means Cindy needs u s o o n, she'll tell

:): I'm confused?

Calm bi(tch): Well just go with it, not much to do

bitreyal: yEp so jussss, continue the school project thing with Jerome n Carla lmao

:): Right

:): Sure! Just call me when you need me!

bitreyal: Yeas go enjOy

_**Useless Lesbian** and **It's a wonderful gay** have entered the chat!_

Useless Lesbian: WAIT PENNY

Useless Lesbian: Wait wait wait pls

:): Cindy! Is everything alright? Do you need help? Where are you?

Useless Lesbian: Penny pls meet me at Ms. Applegate's classrOom

:): Of course! 

:): I'll be right there, please hang on! 

_**:)** has left the chat!_

bitreyal: Oml

Tweedledee: Just gonna say, if u're gonna confess then don't panic

Tweedledee: Let ur crush just.. flow out and calm down

Useless Lesbian: Thnx Lily, u aren't much of a thot after all. Lmao jk thanks tho, srsly

Useless Lesbian: All y'all

It's a wonderful gay: Good luck, Cindy!

bitreyal: Good lUck

Tweedledee: Remember my wOrds dammit

Tweedledum: Oke now go be the diva u r and show ur crush how lEsb u are for her

Barry B. Benson: Just gonna be honest rn, don't fuk it up lmao

Calm bi(tch): Stay calm, you'll get through it

David Beckham: U hab my blessings lmao jk go get ur crush

Hamburger: Nugget wishes the extremely whipped Cindy luck!

Useless Lesbian: Imma do it y'all 

_**Useless Lesbian** has left the chat!_

~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~|~

Cindy stood in the middle of the large classroom, eyes flicking from the bouquet of multi-colored flowers on the desk next to her to the classroom doors. She did her best to fix herself up, and she thought she did a pretty good job given her sudden decision.. Her golden hair gently flowing down her back and bangs carefully framing her rosy complexion. She wore an fluffy, off-shoulder sweater tucked into a white mini-skirt. 

Being anxious was an understatement.

Words just kept flitting around her mind as she tried to put her confession together, trying and failing every time. It always didn't sound appropriate, wasn't romantic enough, couldn't convey her feelings properly, there'd always be a mistake. 

'Fuck, how do I do this, how how how how oh god help I don't need a lesbian panic fucking aAAAAAAA-'

The doors burst open and Cindy was immediately pulled out of her thoughts as she watched Penny glance around the room.

"Cindy?! Are you- Oh! Cindy are you okay?? What's wrong? Where's the woun-" the other girl was promptly shushed by Cindy speaking, "N-no I'm fine, I just... wanted to say something important,"

"Where are the others then?"

"It's really just - I meAn - it's kinda complicated... it's only meant for you to hear so yeah,"

Penny only nodded, eyes that were once filled with worry calming down. It warmed something inside Cindy, how Penny's eyes reminding her of an ocean, reminding her of a time back then.

'I wonder how many emotions her eyes expressed this whole time? They're so pretty, a perfect shade of blue,'

Cindy internally shook her head, picking up the bouquet next to her and handing it to Penny, who just took it into her arms confused. 

"Penny... I - I like you,"

"... Well, I like you too Cindy! You're... an amazing friend and I-"

"Not like that though, more than a friend,"

It was silent after that. Cindy felt her her throat twist and the pit in her stomach grow larger at how quiet it was. How the conversation that just started suddenly pausing, how a confession was cut off without any intention of it being so.

The girl tried to muster up the last bit of her confidence and fake-bravado as she slowly muttered,

"It's... I just wonder what you do to be like that, so... um, so fucking beautiful. God that sounded weird, I meant it kinda like... like

You somehow make everything you do so graceful and - and mystical. I don't know how many people told you this but you're... you're amazing. You've always been there for everyone, for me, saying kind words that mean so much. I honestly don't fucking understand how you do it. You're everything that's good in this world, basically.

The kindness, the warmth, the little things you do that make my heart just go crazy like if I was running a marathon, the cute features about you that make my face a complete sunburn disaster - I mean blush, it's blush. I've kinda, no definitely always thought about us being together...

Holding hands, soft cuddling, all those things guys I dated before just couldn't give, I just found with you. It's like... your emotions are mine too? 

I - my confession's really over the place, huh? Haha... sorry, but it's kinda like I want to be with you basically," she finished.

Cindy looked at the other girl before glancing down, clutching her sweater sleeves as she hung her head. She never felt so scared of rejection before. Not like back in Kindergarten, not like back in middle school either. Cindy, who always had the energy and aura of a diva, could actually be anxious of a rejection. She hoped, she was practically screaming in her own head for a 'I like you too, Cindy,'.

Suddenly she felt warm hands cupping her cheeks and lifting her head up. Her light pink eyes meeting deep blue ones.

After a few moments of silence, Penny finally spoke.

"Cindy... I like you too, more than a friend as well," she smiled, Cindy blushing as a confused expression melded onto her face.

"I love how brave and confident you are but you just get all soft of blushy sometimes too, it's cute though," she giggled.

"You're always willing to fight for us, even though most times it's verbally. How dedicated and thoughtful you can be when giving others presents and gifts. Cindy, please realize how amazing you are too,"

"Actually, how about let's do it together...?"

Penny gently held Cindy's hands before intertwining them with hers, a bright smile on her face.

"Yes! Let's,"

**Author's Note:**

> The chatfic no one asked for but I made 
> 
> Chat names:
> 
> Kid - bitreyal  
Billy - Tweedledum  
Lily - Tweedledee  
Cindy - Useless Lesbian  
Buggs - Barry B. Benson  
Penny - :)  
Ted - It's a wonderful gay  
Felix - Calm bi(tch)  
Ozzy - David Beckham  
Carla - The Real Slim Shady  
Jerome - The (Dad) Joke  
Monty - They see me rolling, they hatin


End file.
